Trials
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Guy is in love with Priscilla. Matthew and tactician wants to get them together. What is going to happen? Used to be called The Diary but its going to be another story title now.
1. Chapter 1: Sadness Withstood

Hey Guys! I'm back with another story. Sorry for not updating but since I finally got my laptop to wrok again I should be able to update faster! Anyways here's the story!

* * *

The Diary

Chapter 1: Sadness Withstood

(Matthew POV)

"MATTHEW! SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE"S GONE!" the tactician yelled at me. How could the tactician blame me? The love of my life is gone. I just proposed to her and now she's gone. The knife protruding from below her heart was like a knife through my heart. How could the tactician be so heartless? "Matthew… She's gone… There's nothing you can do about it…" It was then I realized she was crying. I forgot that Leila and she were like sisters. They met just two years ago but they were the best of friends. Since then they tried to help each other as much as possible… Back then the tactician even told her to abandon this mission. Like she knew Leila wasn't going to make it… wait! She knew! SHE KNEW!

"Alice… you knew… YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW LEILA WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" I yelled angrily at her. I saw Alice gulp and heard her soft whisper.

"I did… She wouldn't listen to me though. I even told her my past…" hearing this, everyone gasped. It was a taboo for anyone to even ask about Alice's past. For Alice to even tell someone… Well that was a shock in itself. "She didn't push me away because of it though. She was the only one to accept my past… " She said distantly. Damn it. Now I feel guilty. I breathed in deeply and let loose my breath. I put on my best smile and apologized to Alice.

"Alice what happened in your past?" I asked her. She clenched her fists and shook her head. "Alice… Tell me. You told Leila but you won't tell me?" She gulped for air again, as if it was hard to breath.

"Later." She mumbled softly. "Later…" I nodded. This response was better than her usual. Last time someone asked her, she smiled a devil's smile and burned their ass. Boy that was not a pretty sight… even though it was funny to watch… I breathed in deeply and wiped the last of my tears away.

"I'm going to go bury Leila…" I told them and ran off. In the distance I could here Lord Hector and Alice defending me. They were bickering with Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood about the dangers of going alone. Apparently Guy was in it too, he was defending me, I think. I smiled on the outside but was still hurting on the inside. I was happy that my friends defended me even though I was being… _different_ from how I usually acted. "This is the perfect place to bury Leila." I murmured to myself. There it was, a meadow. The only place I actually saw birds singing in this murder island. I lay Leila down for a bit and use my hands to dig through the dirt. It was an hour later and the hole was finally big enough to fit Leila's body there. Talk about nimble fingers. I gently took Leila's body and checked her pulse once again to make sure she wasn't faking. The pulse wasn't there… She really was dead… I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I quickly brushed them away and lay her body in the hole. I looked at her for the last time and piled the dirt back onto her. In half an hour the deed was done. I took out my knives and carved one of them with the name Leila and stabbed it into the ground.

"Goodbye Leila…" I choke out as I ran swiftly back to the others. The first person to come into view was Alice. She came up to me and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded and head straight for Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector.

"Hey! The enemy is at the horizon! Or whatever that means. The enemy is near. Prepare to battle!" I told them in one breath. The lords nodded and went about preparing. Alice came out at that moment from her hiding spot.

"Mathew… Should you really battle today? Maybe you should just protect Merlinus… " Alice began but was cut off.

"I'm fine. Really Alice." I told her. Great I can't even look her in the eye. Alice glared at me but abided to my wishes anyways. So now the fight begins!

(Fight Scene)

"Matt! Watch out!" Alice called to me. Damn that was a close call!

"Thanks Alice." I called back. She glared at me and 'hmphed'. I guess being a tactician is harder than I thought. I shrugged and set my mind to my work. With that we ended the battle as soon as possible. Surprisingly enough, I was the only one to get injured. I was supposed to be the quick one but I got myself pretty banged up…

"You IDIOT!" Alice scolded me. "C'mon you're the fastest of us all but you're the one to get injured? Seriously?" She looked at me smirking. Glad to know she finds this _so_ amusing.

"Well… Considering I was _protecting _some idiot who left herself WIDE open, I did great." I shot back. Alice wiped her smirk off her face instantly and walked back to her tent. Strange… Usually our 'bouts lasted more or less an hour. Hmm. Ah-ha! "HEY ALICE! DON'T FORGET YOUR PROMISE!" She turned around and smirked.

"What promise?" Alice called back as she went into her tent.

"Jerk." I muttered under my breath. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Leila wouldn't want me moping around sad and hurt right? I nodded and smiled, "Well then can't forget my daily duties." I ran off to find Guy.

"Oh Guy." I said musically as I saw him looking around frantically. I held out a book and smiled. "Turn around." Guy turned and saw the books in my hand. He looked shocked, then blushed, then looked horrified, then turn mad. What peculiar expressions.

"Matthew…." Guy muttered dangerously low. "Give me that back now and I won't hurt you…" I smiled and laughed. I looked at him innocently and held the book close to me.

"Why Guy… I just found this on the floor so I thought you didn't need it. I even _asked _you if you wanted it back so finders keepers." I said in a sing-song voice. Guy looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to skewer me or barbecue me. I decided to… _influence_ his vote so I opened the book and read aloud, "Dear Diary, I kept practicing to be the best swordsmen of Sacae but lately I can't focus. Is it because of this girl in camp? Is it because of Priscilla? I don't know… Maybe I should practice in front of Priscilla to show off my skills…" at that moment Guy put his sword at my neck. He was blushing furiously and glaring at me. If looks could kill…

"Read anymore and you die…" Guy said glaring at me. I smiled at him, not scared one bit.

"Fine I'll-" and I ran out of his tent while reading his diary aloud. I could hear laughter around me and turned around to see Guy just a few paces behind me with a killing edge in his hands. Guy was blushing and held a death glare in his eyes. Whoo, if only looks could kill. I ran further ahead to see my two saviors. Alhough one was still pissed at me…

"Alice! Priscilla! How are you ladies doing?" I said running towards them. Alice looked at me annoyed and Priscilla looked nervous.

"Fine. Now go away." Alice told me bitterly. Touch-y! At that moment Guy caught up and held his killing edge threateningly at me but stopped when he saw Priscilla.

"He-llo Lady Priscilla." Guy said blushing furiously and panting at the same time from his run.

"Hello Guy." She said smiling sweetly at him. I wanted to gag at this scene but deciding that life was more important I quietly sneaked away from the two. I ended up in the mess tent to grab some grub. The only one in there happened to be Alice. Greaaaatttt….

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I said smiling at her. She ignored me and continued munching on her apple. "So when did you sneak away from Priscilla and Guy?" I tried to start a conversation again.

"I didn't. The minute you came I left." Alice told me harshly.

"Hoo! Aren't you touch-y. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. What's that in your hand?" She asked me. Trying to change the subject huh? Well I'll let you get away with it this time I suppose.

"This is Guys' diary." I told her. The minute I told her her eyes lit up and an evil glint appeared.

"So what are you going to do with it?" she asked me fully into the conversation now. I stood up and smiled.

"I'll think of something." I told her and went back to my tent. I lay on my sleeping bag and started to think about all that has happened today. Events kept crossing through my mind until Leila's cold body entered my mind. I shivered and started to choke up a bit but I quickly thought about something else. Mostly on what to do with the diary.

"Maybe I'll ask Alice to help me." I mumbled to myself. I got off my sleeping bag and went to find Alice. I found her shooting an arrow at a tree. "You're getting better, pretty soon you'll actually be able to fight!" I called to her. She turned around and glared at me.

"I can fight, remember?" She told me as she went up to me. She took out her fire tome and put it up at my face. I smiled and chuckled.

"Of course you can… Anyway, any ideas on what to do with the diary." I asked her. She smiled and led me to her tent. We went inside and Alice took out a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Let's write down our ideas." She told me. I nodded and we spent all night coming up with ideas for the diary.

* * *

Ok I know its pretty lame right now but hey I was trying to finish this today so I rushed it. Also, pairings I will accept. And not much diary action yet but hey next chapter there will be a lot! Anyways RRR!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I would've finished it earlier but I realized that there was no diary action involved so I had to redo it a bit and there was a lot of homework and other stuff. But on the bright side, there's more diary involved in this chapter than the last. I didn't have that many ideas so if you guys have any feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't want me to rant so here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters except mine.

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan

"Perfect! We came up with the perfect plan Matt!" I told him smiling.

"Man Alice you must still be pissed at Guy!" Matthew muttered to me groggily. Considering we both haven't slept all night and we haven't fainted yet I was happy.

"Well considering the idiot spilled his meal all over my clothes, tripped and accidentally knocked me to the ground in a questioning position, and nearly got me killed when he tripped and knocked me to the ground when the myrmidon in front of me had a damn killing edge. Hmmm! Yeah. I'm TOTALLY over it now!" I fumed menacingly. Matthew sighed inwardly and smirked.

"By the way about what happened in your past…" Matthew began but I cut him off.

"So! When should we humiliate the fool?" I asked Matthew. Matthew looked at me slightly annoyed but answered anyway.

"How about in the mess tent?" Matthew asked me. I grinned and smirked.

"Where everyone will be there… I like it!" I said fiddling my fingers.

"That's creepy Alice." Matthew told me warily. I shrugged and rubbed my eyes. Man I'm tired…

"Well… There's like 2 hours before we have to move out so let's go to sleep." I mumbled to him already lying in my sleeping bag. I vaguely saw Matthew nodding before falling asleep in my sleeping bag.

-xxx-

"Ahh. That was a good rest!" I mumbled softly to myself. I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light that entered my tent. I rolled to the side to shield my eyes away from the light when I realized I wasn't the only person in the tent. I quickly covered my mouth before I could scream and stared at the figure. I crept softly and quietly away from my bedroll and went to grab my tome. I chanted the spell softly and the flame ignited.

"YEOW!" Matthew screamed as he woke up from his sleep unwillingly.

"Matt? What the hell are you doing sleeping in my sleeping bag?" I asked him angrily. Matt didn't say anything; instead he motioned to his butt that was in flames. I grabbed my water skin and poured it on his butt. The fire dosed quickly and I could hear Matthew breathe a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that for Al?" Matthew asked me angrily. I glared at him hard and hissed.

"Why the hell were you in my sleeping bag?" I bit back. Matthew blinked for a second then his mouth formed an 'O'.

"I got sleepy and fell asleep next to you." Matthew said simply. My irritation grew and I started to chant the spell again. "Fine I tried to spare you from the embarrassment but while you were sleeping you hugged me and wouldn't let go. I tried to pry you off but you're grip was really tight." I looked at him horrified.

"You're lying!" I said in a mere whisper.

"Nope! Anyways it's late. The tactician shouldn't keep the lords waiting now should she?" Matthew told me. I glared at him and silence enveloped us.

"Get out you idiot! I need to change!" I screamed and promptly kicked him out.

"Well gee thanks for the gentle treatment!" Matthew called back at me sarcastically.

"Well gee thanks for the gentle treatment!" I mimicked him. "Idiot." I quickly changed and headed to the command quarters.

"… and that's the tactics we'll use in the upcoming battle." I explained quickly. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Alright that could work…" and there was a murmur of agreement around the room.

"Alright now that that's done, let's go grab a bite to eat." Hector said enthusiastically. I nodded in agreement, I'm starving! And…

-x-

Everybody was in the mess tent and I mean everybody. Left and right the whole crew was here. I gulped and smirked. _This_ is going to be something. I looked for Matthew and saw him staring at me. He was smirking and his eyes were shining. Now this is going to be the **best. **I walked quickly to Matthew and whispered.

"Do you have it?" I asked. While I was in the meeting, Matthew was preparing something. He nodded and I smirked. The plan is finally ready. I walked away and went to Guy. "Get it ready." I called back. I saw Matthew nod so I walked to go find Guy.

"Guy! Over here!" I called to him. Guy looked warily at me. He shook his head and I glared. "Guuy…" I hissed. He looked terrified but came.

"Ye-yes Alice?" he asked. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Don't be scared Guy. I wont hurt you…" I whispered to him. He shivered and tried to pull away. I kept a firm grasp and giggled. "Guy… Don't you trust me?" Guy looked conflicted between telling the truth and a lie. I took my arm off of him and began to cry.

"Y-you don't trust me?" I said, beginning to bawl. Heads turned and Priscilla was one of them. "Sniffle. Guy you're so mean!" I began to cry really hard and Priscilla came up and put her around me.." Priscilla looked at Guy and shook her head. Serra went right in front of Guy and yelled at him.

"How could you make her cry?" Serra screamed at him. Guy started to make some excuses but Priscilla stopped him. "I'm so disappointed in you…" Serra, Priscilla, and I both turned away from him while Guy stood there shocked and bewildered. The thought of 'You're the worst' echoed through Guy's head while he fell and wondered 'What the hell?'. I stopped Priscilla and turned.

"Priscilla… I think I was a bit harsh. Guy is a good guy. After all he has good taste in women." I began. Guy looked at me terrified. "After all he is in love with-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Guy cried out. I stopped and looked at him innocently.

"What's wrong Guy?" I asked in mock worry. Now we have everyone's attention while Matthew quickly got to work.

"Alice… Please don't say anymore than that…. I'm begging you." Guy said horrified and red-faced. I giggled and thought it over.

"Well Guy… You hurt my feelings so much. Of course I wasn't actually going to tell **everybody** here who you fell in love with. Buuut since you thought I was and since you have so little faith in me. Everybody! Guy is in lo-" and then Guy toppled me to the ground. Everyone looked shocked at the turn of events and I stared up at him.

"Please. Don't say anything else Alice…" he said to me softly. I smiled and then yelled out.

"Get off of me!" I said loudly. Guy looked shocked then noticed the questionable position we were in and got up. I dusted myself off and said sweetly to the crowd.

"Everyone. I'm _so _sorry for the interruption. Please get back to your meal." Everyone nodded and I sighed. At least I got the distraction necessary. I turned and saw Matthew next to me. "Is it ready?" He nodded and led me to the front.

"Oh right one more thing everyone! Guy actually wrote a song for a very special girl and we thought that since Guy wrote such a sweet song that everyone should see it!" All around me I heard wolf whistles and 'All right!' I saw Guy spitting out his water and choking. He turned and trembled.

"All right! Matt, rope please." He nodded and pulled the rope and the song fell and a declaration of love was made. Everyone gasped and a squeal of delight was made.

"Guy… I had no idea you felt that way about me!" Serra squealed in delight while Erk stared at her blankly.

"No I don't!" Guy began but Serra latched onto his arm.

"Since you like me so much to have written a song for me, I want you and I to go shopping now! You know there's a town 25 miles from here. Ooh we could go buy bracelets! You know we could also-" Guy started out the tent before Serra could finish and Serra went after him. "Guyyyy!" she squealed out. Then there was silence.

"I think I'm going to go find Guy." Erk muttered quietly and got up with his elfire tome in hand.

"I- I had no idea that Guy was in love with Serra…." Priscilla whispered softly and left the tent.

"Neither did I." I hissed at Matthew. "Why did you write Serra's name instead of Priscilla?"

"I thought it would be funnier." Matthew whispered back. I hit him on the head and went to go find Priscilla.

-X-

"Priscilla. Wait!" I called to her. Priscilla continued to run until she went into her tent. I ran in after her and closed it. "Priscilla listen."

"Please go." She whispered to me.

"Priscilla. Listen to me that wasn't supposed to be-"

"GO!" she screamed at me. Her eyes were fill with tears and sadness. I looked into them and realize that she wont listen to anyone except one person right now.

"Priscilla. I'll come back later." She didn't respond and I left. I ran off to go find Guy. I found Guy holding a killing edge to Matthew's throat.

"GUY! Wait!" I called to him. Guy hesitated but dropped the sword. "Guy listen to me. Go talk to Priscilla. You're the only one who can comfort her right now."

"Why should I? Priscilla probably thinks I'm in love with Serra now." He hissed at me. "And it's all you're fault!" I glared at him and told him off.

"You honestly think I don't know that? That's why I'm trying to fix it! I didn't realize that Serra's name was going to be there. I thought it would be Priscilla's! Now go to Priscilla now! She's hurt and she can only be healed by you!"

"Wait Priscilla's hurt? Priscilla!" Guy cried out worriedly and ran to go find Priscilla.

"He did realize I meant emotionally and not physically right?" I asked Matthew. He shrugged. "Oh boy."

-X-

"Priscilla are you alright?" Guy asked as he came barging into Pricilla's tent… while she was changing. "Uh I'm sorry I didn't meant to-"

"Get out!" Priscilla screamed and he ran out.

"Pri-Priscilla. Listen to me. I'm in love with you!" he called from outside. It was quiet for a moment but then Priscilla took Guy's hand and brought him inside her tent.

"Wh-what?" she asked quietly. Guy's face was impossibly red while Priscilla's was a light tinge of pink. Guy took a breath and breathed.

"I'm in love with you." Priscilla scoffed and pushed him away from her.

"Liar! You're in love with Serra." She mumbled.

"Pri-"

"Go." She whispered and ushered him out. She closed the tent flap behind her and sighed.

"Priscilla…" Guy whispered and then left. Priscilla peaked through the tent and saw Guy leave and one final tear fell that night.

* * *

I know that it has a bit but not a lot of diary action again but i hope you guys liked it anyways and of course please RRR. Also, in the next few chapters there might not be a lot of diary action again because I'm going to try to mess with Guy and Priscilla a bit. I hoped you liked it and sorry about the long wait and RRR and BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: Falling For You

Hey Guys! I made this chapter kinda sort and rushed it a bit cause it's a filler for what's going to happen. By the way, there is NO diary action in this chapter at all. Like I said before it is a filler. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway sthough.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except mine.

Now then without furhter ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Falling For You

"Aaaarrgh. Matt! This is all your fault! Look at them. They won't even speak to each other." Alice complained to me. How the hell is this my fault?

"Ali. How in St. Elimine's name is this my fault?" Matthew whispered back to me. We're watching Priscilla's and Guy's every move and so far Guy hasn't try to go near Priscilla and Priscilla is avoiding everybody, even Raven and everyone knew how close they were.

"Look at Priscilla doofus! She's even casting out Raven!" I hissed at him. Matthew went quiet and then he gasped.

"I got an awesome idea!" Matthew told me.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking that…" Matthew whispered to me in a rush. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. We'll try it." I went into the command tent and went up to Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood.

"Milord's. We should have a day off. I believe that a day off would do our soldiers well. They're tired and restless if they get time to relax, if only for a day, I believe it would do them some good." Hector came up to me and hit my head.

"Are you crazy? We're barely making time on our march now. If we rest for a day, it will screw up our entire schedule!" I glared at the hardheaded lord.

"Lord Hector. If we don't rest and rush, our soldiers won't be at their best and that could cost many lives." Hector glared at me and I glared back.

"Hector. This could possibly help our soldiers. One day's march won't be harmed too badly. We'll march twice as fast tomorrow." Eliwood reasoned.

"Besides it'll give you time to woo your beloved." Lyn teased. Hector blushed, muttered a few curses, and then agreed.

"Great! I'll go tell everyone!" I told them excitedly and ran out of the tent. "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP! TODAY WE'RE GOING TO STOP MARCH AND REST! DO WHAT YOU WANT TODAY AND MEET UP IN THIS AREA LATER TONIGHT!" I heard shouts of 'Yes' and 'This is the best' going all around the camp and in under 10 minutes the army dispersed and went to the local village to drink and enjoy. The only one's left in the area was Priscilla, Guy Matthew, and me.

"Let's start the plan!" he murmured to me and I nodded. I went to find Guy and Matthew went to find Priscilla.

"Guy!" I whispered into his ear when I found him.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Guy! I want to go shopping. Will you go with me?" I asked him.

"Uh. No. I need to practice my sword." He replied back to me and continued to swing his sword in arcs.

"Guy… I'll get Serra to drag you if I don't get my way and you know that Serra buys stuff by the gallons." I told him happily.

"You are an evil witch." He hissed at me.

"Thank you. So let's go!" I smiled and dragged him to town.

-X-

"Milady Priscilla. Won't you go to town with me?" Matthew asked. Priscilla turned and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Matthew. I'm just not in the mood." Priscilla turn and was about to go into the tent when Matthew turned her around abruptly.

"Milady. Shopping is best when a beautiful woman such as yourself needs a heart lifting cheer." Matthew grounded out.

"I am _never _using that damn line again." Matthew thought to himself. Priscilla thought about it and sighed.

"I suppose a little shopping won't hurt…"

"Great! Let's go!"

-X-

"Let's go into this café first Guy!" I giggled to him.

"Sure…" he mumbled to me.

"Go on and order for us! I want to stay out here for a moment and look at the shops around."

"Sure…" Guy mumbled and went to one of the free tables and ordered.

"Where the hell is Matthew?" I thought angrily. "Oh! There he is!"

"Ali! What a surprise seeing you here!" Matthew told me.

"As it is to you guys! Are you guys on a date or something?" I asked them and at that moment Guy was headed toward us and heard every single word.

"Good for you guys! Alice and I are on a date ourselves!" Guy told them. I looked up at him in shock, as did Matthew and Priscilla.

"We are?" I asked meekly.

"We are." Guy replied firmly. "Why don't you guys join us?"

"Actually were not on a-" Matthew began.

"We would love to! Won't we Matthew _dear_?" Priscilla asked him. Matthew nodded his head.

"Oh God…" Matthew and I both thought at the same time.

-X-

"Isn't this tea delicious?" I asked everyone. Everyone nodded and I sighed at the failed attempt in conversation. Matthew got up and laughed.

"Well. I think I'll go pay for the meal." Matthew smiled and went to the cashier.

"I'll go with you." Guy smiled back and went to the cashier along with Matthew.

"So. What's happening Priscilla?" I asked her. She remained silent and I sighed. "Priscilla. You know. About Guy and me-"

"When did you start dating Guy?" Priscilla asked me abruptly.

"I never-"

"Why Ali? I thought we were friends. If you liked Guy too, you could've told me…"

"Priscilla. I am not in love with Guy! Believe me." I told her simply.

"Then why?"

"Well-"

"Alice! Priscilla! We can go now!" Matthew called to us. I growled in frustration.

"We'll talk about it later." Priscilla told me. I nodded and followed after her. We went to a couple of dress shops and saw Erk and Serra in one.

"Guuuuy! Erky needs help in carrying those bags! Will you help him please?" Serra asked him, batting her eyelashes at him. Guy shivered in fright in which Erk thought in excitement. Erk glared at Guy and muttered to Serra that he was fine. "Erky! I'm sure that Guy doesn't mind!" Priscilla stepped in and smiled at Serra.

"Actually. I do Serra. He's on a date right now."

"Well Guy! You should've told me that you and Priscilla were going out! You got my hopes up for nothing!" Serra told them. Guy and Priscilla blushed but neither denied that they weren't going out. Erk spoke up now and his voice was full of anger.

"If you love Guy so much then have him carry your stuff!" Erk hissed and promptly dropped everything he was holding.

"Oh crap…." Matthew and I both thought at the same time.

"Erky! Pick those up right now!" Serra commanded.

"I'm tired of being your slave Serra! You're on your own now!" he hissed and left.

"What got him so angry?" Serra asked us.

"Serra. I think that Erk was in love with you." I told her. Serra gasped in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you never noticed the way he stares at you…." I asked her.

"He loves me…" Serra murmured softly, ten her face broke off into a huge smile. "Erk loves me! I never though this could happen! Ok I'm going now! Bye guys! Hope you and Priscilla are happy Guy! Same with you and Ali Matthew." With that Serra carried everything Erk dropped and rushed to find him.

"Did Serra just say she hopes you and me are happy together?" I asked Matthew. He nodded slowly and a small smile made his face when he saw Priscilla and Guy holding each other's hands.

"There's only one more thing to do now…" Matthew whispered to me.

"What?"

"Let's go…" he whispered to me and we left. We went all around the village and got a couple of souvenirs and even caught Erk and Serra making out under the moonlight. I smiled at the sight of that when an idea occurred to me.

"Matt… Want to kiss?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I asked you to kiss me." I told him smiling.

"Well I got to go no-" Before he finished I kissed him on the cheek and walked away from him smiling.

"You didn't really think I meant on the lips did you?" I called to him and giggled. Matthew smiled and I walked back to the tent.

"What an interesting night…" I thought to myself. Meanwhile at the same time, Matthew was thinking about it himself. Along with Serra, Erk, Guy, and Priscilla.

* * *

Well did you like it? I told you guys I kinda rushed it because it was a filler but I hope you guys like it anyways! Please RRR! Now then until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Romance in Pairs

Hey guys! Ok this is another filler. The real fun should begin in the next chapter! The next chapter should be out soon so please bear with me! Alright, without further ado... HERE'S the STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters except mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: Romance in Pairs

"Sigh." I heard Alice moan next to me. I turned and lifted an eyebrow. She continued to stare at Guy who was smiling and hugging a very happy Priscilla. I put two and two together and gasped in mock horror.

"You didn't _actually_ like Guy did you?" I asked. I mean it isn't that big a shock but c'mon even Alice knows when to chase a guy and when to not. After all she was the one who got them together. Of course _I_ helped.

"No you idiot! Look around! What do you see?" I looked and shrugged. I thought about it and smirked.

"I see Guy and Priscilla hugging each other, Erk and Serra making out, and Lyn and Raven chatting." She growled and turned towards me for a second, stared at my face and sighed again.

"What else stupid?" I looked around some more but couldn't pick out anything really noticeable. Instead I shrugged and obviously gave her the wrong signal. Next thing I know she's holding me by the collar and hissed.

"Look around! There are pairs everywhere!" she cried. I was still puzzled and she sighed, let go and continued in a quiet tone. "Everyone's _with_ someone… Everyone's found their mate. Everyone's a couple!" My mouth formed an 'O' in understanding and I shrugged.

"So?" That wasn't the right reaction either cause Alice suddenly blew up in my face.

"What do you mean 'So?'? I don't know about you but _I_ would like to wed someday! Look around! All the girls in camp already found someone!" She breathed in then continued softly. "Except me…" I thought about it and shrugged.

"So everyone's found their mate, so what?" I stopped Alice before she can explode again and continued quickly. "Look Ali. Do you really want to find someone special while the war is still here? I mean you and I both know from experience that it hurts to lose a loved one so why try to find that 'someone' now?" Alice sighed and thought deeply then made a decision.

"Matt. You don't understand. You never will."

"What do you mean?" I asked her totally confused.

"Matt. I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with years ago." I gasped and must've looked as shock as I felt.

"Who?" I whispered quietly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I felt a twinge of pain and thought it must be because Alice doesn't trust me as much as I trust her. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and I felt sad just looking at her so I looked down.

"You won't understand Matt. You never will." I heard her whisper softly and looked up angrily only to find her gone.

"What in the world?"

-X-

"Get out Guy!" I muttered to him and kicked him out of the tent.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I glared at him hard and he finished weakly. "I-I mean sh-she's my girlfriend after all Alice." I glared and closed the tent flap behind me, securing it in place with a tie to the other side of the tent. Priscilla looked up at me and frowned.

"Ali. What's wrong?" she asked softly. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Nothing." She stared at me and I squirmed uncomfortably. "S-so… How's it going with Guy?" Priscilla smiled and told me happily all the things she and Guy did together. At the mention of flower crown weaving I stopped her.

"Fl-flower crown w-weaving?" I asked her, barely stifling my laughter. She giggled and continued.

"The best part is that he asked _me_ to make it for him." I couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" I laughed, bordering hysteria. Priscilla was laughing alongside me except she was more elegant about it. My laughing slowed and then my face looked distant. Priscilla stopped and looked at me worriedly.

"Ali? Ali are you alright?" Priscilla asked me worriedly. I shook it off and smiled at her.

"Yeah. So what else happened between you and Guy?"

"Well. We also went on a date together thanks to Lord Hector and another day off." I stopped her and asked.

"Lord Hector?"

"Yes. He gave us a generous amount of money in exchange I give him some advice on girls." I smirked. It looks like now; I can blackmail quite a few people.

"Ok. SO tell me the juicy part now." Priscilla looked at me awkwardly. "How was the kiss?"

"We didn't kiss yet." She whispered. I gawked at her.

"Wait Wait WAIT a sec. You're telling me you guys haven't kissed yet?" I nearly screeched.

"Shh! Keep it own!" She hissed at me. I nodded and motioned for her to continue. She signed and muttered. "He's scared to kiss me…"

"But you guy's been out on so many dates!"

"Well yeah but every time I think he's going to he stops and hugs me instead. Throughout all the time we've been together, he hasn't tried to kiss me at all. Until last night he hasn't even kissed my cheek!" My mouth hung low now and I looked at her in shock.

"That stupid, idiotic, fool!" I muttered under my breath. I slowly got up but Priscilla ushered me down.

"No! Don't get into it!" Priscilla hissed at me.

"Don't worry Priscilla. I'm only going to go talk to Matthew. He's outside the tent." I whispered to her. "He's listening in." Priscilla's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. "Continue to talk." s\She nodded and began to talk about how happy she is with Guy. If I weren't so busy thinking of a way to murder that damn thief, I would've gagged. I looked around the tent and saw a sharp and glinting heal staff. I eyed it murderously and giggled. I took hold of it and moved slowly to the opening, so Matthew wouldn't notice. When I thought it was time I threw open the tent and began to whack him with it.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow! OW! Ali! Stop it!" Matthew growled at me. I hissed at him and glared.

"Why should I?"

"I only came to help you! You looked so sad so I followed you!" I lessen the blows on Matthew until I stopped.

"Matt. What do you want?" I whispered to him.

"I want answers!" I shook my head and smiled.

"Not until we fix _this_." I gestured toward Priscilla and Guy who just showed up to pick her up on a date. Matthew stared and nodded. This is a reasonable enough deal.

"Get out the diary."

* * *

Sakura: YAY! The diary is back!

Guy: Why won't she leave me alone? (Looks up at the sky.)

Alice: You know why stupid. (Starts bickering.)

Sakura: Ok. Like I said before, the next chapter should be out soon! I hope you guys liked this really short chapter and as always please RRR! (This chapter was only to build up for something bigger and show how Alice is coping right now.)

Alice: Hmph. Well guess I have to say this. Please RRR and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Mismatched Dates

Hey guys sorry for the late update! I was working on my other stories and testing started. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters except mine.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mismatched Dates

"What is wrong with Guy?" I roared as I read through the diary again. "In almost every stinking page he mentions how he wants to be with Priscilla and that he can't wait to kiss her! What the hell?" Matthew was right next to me, trying to back away without making it too obvious. "Where do you think you're going?"

Matthew flinched and slowly turned to me smiling. "Well instead of talking about it. Why don't you read the one page you missed? Page 25." I hissed at him but turned to that page anyway. When I finished, my mouth was hanging.

"He's never kissed anyone before…" Matthew told me quietly. I closed my jaw and growled.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'So'?" I whacked Matthew upside the head with the diary.

"So he gets to have his first kiss with Priscilla. Does it matter that he's never kissed a girl before?" Matthew glared at me and scoffed.

"Well for a guy it is. Look, for a guy, they want to dominate the relationship."

I stopped him there and told him softly. "Fine! Then go talk to him. I'll come up with a plan. Priscilla and I'll meet you in half an hour." With that said I ran off to find Priscilla.

-X-

"Guy! Come over here!" I called to him from a far. Guy looked around but didn't see anyone so resumed training. "Guy!" Guy looked around and a look of fear crossed his face.

"Goddess?" he whimpered softly. I nearly fell hearing that.

"No you idiot! It's me!" I hissed to him.

"Matthew? You scared me half to death!"

"How could you think I'm the Goddess? I'm not even a girl!" I barked at him.

"I was scared!"

"I was under that tree stupid! I was in your line of vision!"

"Well sorry!" he barked back at me. I calmed myself but I heard a stifled giggled to my right. I turned and saw Lyn next to me with Raven in tow.

"Hey Lyn! What's up?" I asked her.

"Not much. Just going to the river for a picnic." I looked at her then Raven then her again.

"You two are…" I trailed off there and a light blush went over Lyn's face while Raven glared at me.

"N-no. Well uh c'mon Rave." She mumbled to Raven before heading off towards the river. I turned to Raven and smirked.

"'Rave'?" I asked him. Raven flushed and hissed.

"Shut up!"

"Lyn's pretty. You should ask her out before someone else does!" Raven glared at me and snarled.

"Don't you _dare_ go after her." Raven snarled at me. I put my hands in defense and smirked.

"Hey hey hey. Say that to Rath, not me. Besides, you shouldn't keep your girlfriend waiting." I told him playfully. Raven glared at me but went to go after Lyn anyways.

"Where do you think you're going Guy?" I asked him without turning towards him. "I need to talk to you." Guy slowly turned towards me and glared.

"What do you want?"

"Why haven't you kiss Priscilla yet?" Guy's face contorted in rage, then embarrassment, then flushed. "Looks like he can still manage to show different expressions." I thought to myself.

"None of your business!" Guy hissed at me. He began to turn away when he realized something. "How did you know?" I shrugged and Guy could vaguely see a halo over my head.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about…" I began in an angelic tone.

"Matthew…!" he began but at that moment I ran. "Matthew! Get back here!"

"Nah I'll pass! Thanks for the offer though!" Guy hissed and ran after me when we both heard a cough.

"If you _kids _are done messing around then how about_ you_." Alice addressed Guy, "Go take Priscilla to town to buy some vulnerary's. And _you_ come here!" Guy nodded and ran off.

"Ali! We were just about to take a nice run." I whined to her.

"Oh shut up. I have a plan. Go to the kitchen and ask Rebecca to cook this for us and we'll pay her extra. Tell her I'll go pick it up later." I handed him the small list and he nodded. He rushed off and I made a silent prayer.

"I sure hope this works out as planned."

-X-

I sniffed the food and smiled. "Thanks a lot Rebecca!" I squealed to her in delight.

"No problem! You did pay me after all!" she smiled happily. Hector who was next to me was fuming.

"Yeah out of _my_ pocket!" I hit him in the side and he crouched over. "Stop it!" I turned and smirked.

"Oh wow. The great Hector is ticklish! Great to know!" I told him smiling. I took the food and smiled. "Thanks Rebecca. _Lord_ Hector."

"Oh shut it!" he growled and ran off. Rebecca giggled and turned to me.

"What did you do to get him to agree to that?"

"_Nothing_" I giggled and ran off. Wil came in at that moment and sniffed around.

"Food…" Rebecca took the ladle and hit him on the head.

"OW!"

-X-

"Ok here's the plan. You go get Guy, I'll go get Priscilla, we set up this romantic setting to help Guy kiss her and well the romance of it all will create the perfect mood for a kiss." Matthew looked at me strangely and rubbed his temple.

"What?" I sighed and my forehead.

"Just go get Guy Matt." He nodded and ran off. I went in the opposite direction to get Priscilla.

"This had better work!" Matthew and I both thought at the same time.

-X-

"GUY!" I yelled to him. The minute he heard my voice he ran. I ran after him and hissed. "Guy! This has something to do with Priscilla!" He stopped when he heard that.

"What?"

"Ali and I set up a date with you and Priscilla so let's go!"

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I don't want to." I growled at him.

"Why not?"

"Simple. You're going to screw Priscilla's and my relationship up." I looked at him annoyed. I did not spend 3 hours setting this up for him to reject the idea.

"Come on!"

"No! Besides Priscilla and I have a reservation at the local restaurant." Guy breathed in then smirked. "Why don't you just do this with Alice?"

"There'll be no point then!" Guy looked at him confused then.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing is so that you will finally have the guts to kiss Priscilla!" Guy stepped back at hearing that and blushed.

"You know. I was planning on kissing her tonight. I don't need your _help_." I was taken aback at this and smiled.

"Then take the date that Alice and I set up and kiss her there. It'll be far more romantic then." Guy thought it over and sighed.

"If this goes wrong then I'm getting something out of it." I sighed and gave him an offer he can't refuse.

"You wont owe me any more favors." Guy looked taken aback at this and quickly agreed.

"Seriously? Deal!" That was easier than I thought. Now all Alice has to do is get Priscilla to agree…

-X-

"Priscilla!" I called to her. "Wait up!"

"What's up Ali?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to have a romantic dinner with Matthew-"

"Ali. I'm dating Guy. I'll have to pass." I glared at her and frowned.

"You didn't let me finish. How about having a double date with you and Guy and Matt and I?"

"Oh. Because you like Matthew right? Sure I'm in." She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh great I was hoping you'll- Wait what?"

"You like Matthew right? I'll be happy to help you!"

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA! Priscilla I don't like Matthew in _that_ way." Priscilla's eyebrows scrunched up and that and looked completely confused.

"But you said you found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with!"

"Yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean Matthew! Wait-a-sec how'd you know that?" Priscilla scratched the back of her neck briefly and smiled nervously.

"Well I got to go so I'll see you at dinner later. Bye!" Priscilla rushed off before I could say anything and I frowned.

"What the hell?"

-X-

"Priscilla! Why are you making me wear these… _dresses_." I asked her in disgust.

"Alice! You look beautiful! That's the right dress! C'mon lets go to dinner!" I stopped her there and scowled.

"I am _not_ going out in this." I growled at her. I was dressed in a sapphire blue sparkly dress and sky blue slippers.

"Yes you are! Now lets go!"

"No!" Priscilla and I began bickering until the tent flap opened and Matthew and Guy showed up. "What do you want?"

"Dinner. Now c'mon lets…" Matthew began but then saw Priscilla and me in the sparkly dresses. He smirked and chuckled. "Never thought I'll see the day that you'll wear a dress Ali."

"Oh shut up!" At that moment Guy decided to come in too and blushed.

"Wow Priscilla you look great. You look good too Alice." I hissed at him and glared.

"Let's go. Before I change my mind."

"Lead the way Matthew, Alice." Priscilla motioned for us to go and I sighed and pleaded.

"Can I change out of this first?"

"No. Now lets go." Priscilla smiled and got out of the now cramped tent before I could complain. I groaned and got out too. Matthew led the way to the forest edge and stopped.

"I forgot one thing. Guy, Priscilla, the forest entrance is kind of small so you guys should walk right next to each other. It might be full of bandits, I doubt it, but its better safe than sorry." They both nodded and continued to walk into the forest. I notice Guy holding onto Priscilla's hand protectively while gripping his sword tightly. I walked behind them when Matthew suddenly put his hand in mine walking next to me. I blushed and stuttered.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" He looked at me confused.

"There might be bandits prowling around and I don't want them to take you away." I blushed at his words and hiss.

"I'm not weak. I'll be fine." I reluctantly took my hand away from his but he took my hand again.

"Don't care. I promised I'll protect you when we first started out." I sighed and gave in. It's not too bad to do this once in a while. Everyone reached the site in a matter of minutes when my eyes were suddenly covered up.

"What the?"

"Shhh! I have a surprise for you…" Matthew nodded toward Guy to go in the other direction where a picnic was laid out for them and he led me to another beside the river. "Ok there we g-OW! What was that for?" I glared at him until I saw the scene set out.

"I thought giving Priscilla and Guy some private time will set the mood and we can throw stuff at Guy if he doesn't do it right." I nodded in approval. "Well let's eat!" I nodded and began eating the dinner rolls. I was just about to pop one in when Matthew took it from me and threw it at Guy. My mouth went wide.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I complained frowning. He shrugged and got a diner roll himself. I took it from him and also threw it at Guy.

"Hey!" I mimicked his action before and he frowned. "You're wasting good food."

"Touché." I murmured. I began eating the salad while listening in on Guy and Priscilla's conversation.

"Are food falling from the sky now?" He whispered to Priscilla.

"No I'm pretty sure Matthew and Alice are just having a small food fight."

"How come it feels like their aiming at me then?" Priscilla giggled and held onto his hands. That's when everything went quiet. I motioned for Matthew to come closer and he rested his hand on mine. I squeezed his hand unknowingly.

"C'mon. C'mon…!" I thought excitedly. Three…two…one…

"So uh, the weather is really nice huh?" Matthew and I both collapsed at hearing this. We both could see the disappointed look on Priscilla's face but she quickly hid it.

"Yes it is." She smiled warmly at him.

"Let me at him. Let me at him!" I whispered hoarsely at Matthew, who was holding me back. When I fell, I at let loose a bunch of curses so my voice is hoarse due to that.

"Calm down Ali!" he whispered to me calmly.

"He's an idiot. He's a complete idiot!" I whispered back.

"Yes. Yes he is. Now calm down." I breathed in deeply and sat back down. I grabbed a small pebble and threw it at Guy.

"Ouch!" Guy exclaimed. "What the heck?" Priscilla took this chance to hold his head.

"Let me see." She looked at his head and touched his surprisingly soft hair. "There doesn't seem to be a bruise anywhere…" she murmured quietly. She looked directly at his face and I saw her close her eyes. I saw Guy take an intake of breath.

"C'mon! That's the most direct signal there is!" I hissed out.

"Shh! Look!" Matthew hissed at me and I saw Guy lean in for a kiss.

"EEEK! ERKY LOOK! PRISCILLA AND GUY ARE KISSING! HOW SWEET!" Serra yelled out. This stopped Guy and Priscilla immediately. Guy and Priscilla were blushing while I nearly fainted. I heard Matthew sigh next to me and I groaned. So close!

"Serra. I think we should go…" Erk attempted at leaving the couple to be but Serra insisted on staying. The rest of the night ended up with Serra and Erk eating the food Matthew and I prepared for Priscilla and Guy, well Rebecca prepared it but we paid her. I vaguely heard Hector scream, "I paid her not you!" In the end we all walked back to camp. Erk urged Serra to their tent (After I finally agreed. Serra was killing me while I shared the same tent as her.) Guy naturally walked Priscilla back to her tent and Matthew walked me back while I fumed.

"So close! So close!" I muttered darkly. "It was one centimeter. One stinking centimeter!"

"Yes yes." Matthew muttered to me every time I raved. "Well we're at your tent. Good night."

"Night." I muttered to him as I unconsciously kissed his cheek. I walked into my tent (Now alone since I don't share it with Serra anymore) thinking about how Guy had plenty of chances to kiss Priscilla as what I did finally sunk in.

"Oh crap."

* * *

OMG Alice kissed Matthew! Even if it's just on the cheek! Awwwww! Well I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is going to be fun to write... Anyways please RRR and please check out my other fanfics! Until next time! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: An Accidental Kiss

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late update but i wasn't able to get inspiration for this story lately. I'm hoping to get it back soon. Well I know this is short but it's better than nothing.

Disclaimer: Do not own FE or any of its characters except mine.

Now then without furhter ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: An Accidental Kiss

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself, as I was deep in thought. "Alice kissed me…? No-no I'm out of my mind if it think that's it!" I've been up all night thinking about this. Guy entered the tent at that moment and saw me in the corner of the tent depressed.

"Er. Matthew?" I turned at the mention of my name slightly. "You ok?"

"I'm just peachy, thanks for asking!" I muttered to him sarcastically.

"What got your underwear in a pinch?" he muttered back. I glared at him for a while and then quit. "Seriously matt, what's wrong?" I got up and walked out.

"Matthew!" he called to me.

"I'm just going for a walk." I yelled back. I walked quickly to the edge of the forest. I ran after that to the-who knows where. I kept running until I reached the same place where the picnic we had yesterday was. I saw Alice on the same spot we were spying at Guy and Priscilla. I walked over and was about to call to her when I realized she was sleeping. I went up to her and stared at her. I bent down and put my face right in front of hers. She stirred a bit but remained asleep. I scratched my head and sighed.

"Do you know how defenseless you are like this?" I murmured quietly. I took off my cloak and put it around her. She snuggled unconsciously towards the warmth. I smiled softly. "She looks pretty cute like this…" I leaned in towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm being paranoid…" I walked away from her then and headed back to camp.

-X- (Alice POV)

I woke up with a start and realized something heavy was on me. "What the?" I murmured quietly.

"AH!" I cried in alarm when a face was in front of mine. "What the hell? Pri-Priscilla? What the heck was that for?" I fumed at her. She giggled and smiled. She gestured toward the cloak wrapped snugly around me.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked her. She giggled some more and smiled.

"Well. I came just in time to see Matthew wrap this cloak around you." Priscilla started to giggle more now.

"What?"

"Matthew kissed you!" She cried out. I blinked and pointed at me. Then the new information sunk in.

"EH?"

"Well it was only on the forehead but that's at least an improvement right?" she told me. My face sunk then. Priscilla noticed this and frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Whenever Matthew kiss a girl on a forehead, that mean he only see her as a little sister." I told her bummed out. "I was sleeping and already got a rejection…" I rubbed my eyes feeling tears welling up. Priscilla rubbed her neck uncomfortably.

"Ali… you didn't get a rejection yet! C'mon go tell him how you feel. I know he feels the same way!" I glared at her halfheartedly.

"You find that out and then I'll go tell him." I stood up with the cloak then and yawned loudly.

"Well being a tactician means you can't slack off. Got to run. Later." I told her and ran off towards the command tent. When Priscilla was out of sight I turned towards Matthew's tent. I was about to knock when Matthew opened the tent.

"Hey Ali. What's up? Nice nap?" Matthew asked me. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for the cloak. Here." I handed him the cloak and smiled. Matthew blushed faintly and shrugged.

"Is he blushing?" I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Man I must get more sleep."

"Al-Ali- ALICE!" He shouted in my ear. I blinked out of my reverie.

"Yeah?" He sighed and smirked.

"I said what was part two of our plan." I rubbed my forehead and smiled.

"Picnic." He looked at me confused.

"We just had one." I nodded and smiled.

"I know but it got interrupted so this time its only going to be Priscilla and Guy. We're not going to be there since _we're_ going to keep them to themselves." He looked at me strangely. I rolled my eyes and giggled. He looked at me slightly frightened and asked nervously.

"You alright?" I nodded and push him towards the direction Guy was in.

"Yes now go tell guy while I go tell Priscilla. He shrugged and muttered.

"Of course. Anything for you!" he told me sarcastically. I blushed faintly and kicked him. "Ow! Geez. I'm going, I'm going!" He headed towards Guy's direction when Priscilla jumped out of a bush.

"ARGH!" I yelled frightened. "What the hell? Priscilla!"

"Thanks for arranging another picnic Ali!" she told me sarcastically. "Because the last one went _so_ well!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"It did until Serra showed up. This time it's just going to be you two so how about it?" She shrugged.

"Sure why not." She told me simply. We then headed off towards Guy and Matthew when we saw something unsuspected.

-X- (Matthew POV)

"Oh Guy~" I whispered to him in a singsong voice. Guy shuddered and elbowed me.

"What the hell? Matt? What are you doing on the ground?" he asked while I rubbed my stomach in pain.

"Well I thought that sitting here looking up at the trees to count leaves would be fun!" I muttered to him sarcastically. He nodded in understanding.

"Did he actually buy that?" I thought to myself. "No matter."

"Well actually. Alice and I set up another picnic." Even before I finished Guy was shaking his head.

"No." he told me simply. I frowned.

"Why not?" I whined. He looked at me mockingly.

"That's cause the last one worked out _so_ well." He told me annoyed. Surprisingly, he muttered the same thing Priscilla said a good ten minutes ago. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll go on a date with Priscilla then." I told him smirking. Immediately his face whitened and he glared.

"You wouldn't." He mumbled.

"Oh. I would. Priscilla is a pretty girl. I'm sure _I _would have the guts to kiss her." I told him. There it is the push.

"I am going to kill you." He told me smiling.

"Maybe I pushed him too much…" I thought to myself. I looked at my wrist and smiled.

"Well would ja look at that? I gotta- GAH!" I cried out when the killing edge was aimed right at my throat. I began to run. Fast.

Guy chased me all over camp until I tripped. Guy fell with me and we were frozen. Guy's lips were on mine and the worst part was Priscilla and Alice was hovering over us with gaping eyes and mouths wide open. I recovered the fastest so I quickly kicked Guy off of me. I smiled nervously and began ranting, knowing that if I don't explain myself quickly, I will never see the light of day again.

"Okay look! This is not what it looks like! You see I-" Unfortunately, at that moment Alice recovered.

"What Matt? What? That you were macking on another woman's man? Huh? C'mon man!" Her eyes were filled with anger and disgust. "I don't care if you did turn gay but c'mon! You know Priscilla and Guy are going out! C'mon Priscilla let's go." I gathered myself quickly and grabbed onto Alice's arm and hissed.

"It's not what it looks like! I tripped and Guy tripped too so we landed in a compromising situation!" She glared at me but I continued. "Look. Alice, Priscilla. If I was really in love with… Guy." I shivered then but continued. "Then I would've never helped to set you two up." Priscilla thought about it then went right up in Guy's face and slapped him hard against his cheek. I was stunned. I was expected to get slapped not Guy. Then I turned and felt a stinging pain across my face. I brought my hand up to touch my throbbing cheek and saw the culprit. Alice.

"What the hell was that for Ali?" I asked her irritated. I looked into her eyes and saw she was beyond mad, she was furious. Oh crap.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She hissed at me. "YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT! YOU RUINED THE WHOLE PLAN ON A ROMANTIC PICNIC FOR GUY AND PRISCILLA, THEN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?" She was fuming. How come I have a bad feeling about this?

"Ali. Calm down. Now then let's talk rationally. But look on the bright side!" Alice punched the tree next to us and her hand started to bleed a bit. I sighed and gripped her hand tightly to examine it. I frowned and bent it to my lips and licked it. That's when I felt Alice's punch and I was knocked out.

-X- (Alice POV)

"Oh crap." I thought to myself worriedly. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard." I rubbed my forehead and turned to Priscilla and Guy.

"Well. Since we got into this situation. Why don't you and Guy talk it out at the picnic? I'll take care of this idiot." Priscilla glared at Guy and frowned.

"Why should I? He won't kiss me but another guy is fine!" she growled angrily. Guy grabbed onto Priscilla's arm as she was about to leave. "Let. Me. Go." She told Guy menacingly.

"Well. I. I love you Priscilla! I didn't want to kiss you because I never kissed a girl and I was scared that if I wasn't a good kisser you would.." he trailed off then.

"That I'll leave you?" Priscilla asked him. He nodded hesitantly. "Priscilla rubbed the cheek she bruised and smiled sadly. "Do you have that little faith in me? Guy. I knew you never kissed a girl before. I just wanted you to love me." Guy looked shocked and guilt started to well up.

"Priscilla I love-" Priscilla hushed him then.

"I love you too." She leaned in and softly pushes her lips against Guy's. It was a brief second but it was so sweet. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. I looked at the loving scene before me and smiled, until I saw them making out. I whistled then.

"As much a s I am happy for you two. Please. GET A ROOM!" They blushed a bit and smiled.

"I'll see you later Ali." Priscilla told me as she laced her hand with Guy's. They walked away smiling. I stayed there sitting with an unconscious Matthew next to me for a while. I stood up and started to lift Matthew under the shade. I placed him under the tree and saw a peaceful look on his face. I smiled and whispered softly to Matthew. I pecked him on the cheek and smiled sadly. I got up and left then.

-X- (Matthew POV)

I got up with a start after Alice left. "What did she just say?" I felt my face heating up and I smiled. I got up and headed towards Alice's tent.

* * *

I know. It's decent. i did say I didn't get much inspiration. Well i hoped you guys liked it anyways and well as always please review cause they make me happy xp. Now then, until next time BYE!


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys this isn't a new chapter but I just wanted to tell you guys that since this is obviously not even about the diary anymore, I'm changing the name of this and I'm going to be making another fanfiction and that will be titled The Diary sorry you guys!

Also thanks for all those who read this story!

All those who reviewed thanks!

Reviewers:

Gunlord500

RawkHawk2.0

Blackcat842

patattack

Kikuri

Hyralc

And well thanks and hope you guys will read the story which is actually about a diary when it is posted!

Also I will be continuing this story except its going to be under a different name


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmare and Shock

Hey guys! I'll be completely honest I got really lazy and kinda forgot about what this chapter was going to be about so I kinda stopped it for awhile. Other than sorry I can't say much. Also this is the shortest chapter ever because the next chapter is going to be long. The beginning probably won't make any sense but read on and I hope you guys will understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Without further ado... here's the shortest chapter ever!

* * *

Chapter 7: Nightmare and Shock

(Guy POV)

"Hey Alice! You in-" I stopped then and froze. Did I just hear?

"Will you marry me?" the person inside repeated. I heard Alice's voice and froze.

"Yes." I ran then, back to the safety of my tent. Once I was inside I slid to the ground in shock. Matthew stared at me completely oblivious.

"What got your underwear in a twist?" He asked casually. I started muttering incoherently. He started to giggle creepily.

"Did you and Priscilla you know-" I threw a stray pebble at him while blushing heavily. It hit him square in the forehead. He rubbed his forehead and muttered, "Well that answers that…"

"Alice is getting married!" He blinked in confusion.

"Seriously do I _need_ to take you to the doctor? I know you caught a cold a few days back but seriously-" I hit him with the blunt of my sword. "Well _that's_ dangerous. You know hitting an ally with a sword that you live with isn't exactly the-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you care?" I asked him incredulously. He blinked and shook his head.

"It's probably just a joke." Suddenly Priscilla comes in all excited.

"You won't believe it! Alice is getting married!" I slapped my forehead and turned towards Matthew.

"See I told you- Matthew!" I cried out as I saw him faint.

(After some time passes)

"You ok there buddy?" I asked Matthew as he came to. He nodded groggily and rubbed his head.

"Yeah just peachy." He exclaimed and started to get up. "I'm going outside." I stood up and went in front of him.

"You might not want to do that yet." I told him anxiously. He shoved me aside and went out. Outside he saw Alice in a wedding dress and next to her Legault in a tux. His jaw dropped almost to the floor. "Told you." Legault took Alice's hand and went up to us.

"Hello, I see you have finished your nap." Legault chuckled softly. Alice smiled wide.

"I was worried you know." Alice told Matthew annoyed. Matthew started stuttering for the first time I have ever heard him.

"Y-you a-and him… What?" He asked feebly. Legault chuckled softly.

"Well you know were married!" Alice exclaimed happily.

(Matthew POV)

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up. I touched my forehead and looked to my side. Guy got up startled, holding out his killing edge. He looked towards me and growled in frustration.

"Again?" He cried in annoyance. "Ok man, either tell her you heard or shut up!" He threw a pillow in my face and growled. I rubbed my temple in annoyance.

"Oh just go back to sleep." I muttered back to him as I lied back down. "I need to tell her tomorrow."

-X-

"Hey Alice, we need to talk." She turned from talking to Sain to me.

"What up?" I started to rub the back of my hand nervously.

"Well I-" I stopped when I heard Priscilla's screech. Priscilla ran up to Alice in glee.

"What's up Cilla?" Alice asked her. She jumped up and down in happiness and shoved a flyer at Alice. Alice looked at it briefly and shook her head. "Oh no."

"We should do it Ali!" Alice looked hesitant. "Well how about the prizes then?" Alice sighed and gave in. Alice turned towards me in embarrassment. At this point the whole camp was turned towards us.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Yeah ended strangely didn't it? Well everything will be explained in the next chapter I promise! (There is an actual reason for Matt's strange behavior which will be revealed in the next chapter). Also thanks for bearing with the lateness and as always please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Mock Wedding

Hey guys! Yes I am a jerk. So sorry for the long wait! Really sorry about that! High school life is killing me. Yes I am in high school. Well enough of my rant here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Do not own FE

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Mock Wedding

(Matthew POV)

"What is she thinking?" I thought to myself. "Has she finally gone crazy? Though she was before…" I looked up to see the whole camp staring at us, waiting for an answer from me.

"Wh-what the hell are you saying?" I asked her frantically. I watched her stare at me with those jet black eyes. She scratched her head and smiled crookedly. She came up to me and put a hand on mine and looked deep into my eyes. I felt a blush creep over my face.

"Exactly what it sounded, will you marry me?" I pinched myself hard. I'm not dreaming. I heard Priscilla giggling beside Alice as she playfully punched her shoulder.

"If you say it like that, the whole camp will misunderstand!" Priscilla giggled out. Alice shrugged, not quite as embarrassed as before.

"You're no fun!" Alice sighed out. "Fine there's a contest in the next town where mock weddings will take place and the 'couple' who pulls out the most unique wedding will win a prize of 10,000 gold." I sighed a bit disappointed.

"The way you said it sounded like you were seriously asking to marry me!" I told her jokingly. Alice's face scrunched up for a second then she shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be your 'groom'." I told her and she smiled.

"Good." She turned around only to find the whole camp swarming to find people to do the mock wedding(s) with. The couplings were Matthew and Alice, Erk and Serra (former got dragged into it), Nino and Jaffar (latter got dragged in), Raven and Lyn (Both got dragged in), Hector and Florina (couldn't resist Florina's charm), Priscilla and Guy, Bartre and Karla (Karla being the reluctant one), Wil and Rebecca, and Kent and Fiora.

Alice went up to me and held my hand. "Well my 'groom', isn't there quite a lot of weddings going on?" I blushed lightly at the skin on skin contact. I snatched my hands out of her embarrassed. Alice stared at me blankly. She rubbed her hands together smiling coldly.

"You'll make a wonderful husband someday Matt." She patted my cheek and walked away.

"Why is she so pissed?" I asked Priscilla. Priscilla shook her head.

"Why are you so slow?" With that she walked away. Guy walked up to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah why _are_ you so slow Matthew?" Guy said mockingly. I elbowed him in the side shaking my head.

"Why are you so weak?" Guy shook his head.

"I am not."

"Guy!" Priscilla called. Guy froze up and then quickly unfroze, running towards Priscilla.

"Coming sweetie!" he called. I shook my head again.

"They're practically married already!" I quickly walked away towards my tent. Then Legault quickly intercepted me.

"You know, we're reaching that village in an hour or so and you have nothing to wear!"

"I'll buy it in the village." Legault shook his head.

"Hmm what about your hair? It's so rugged." I felt my head twitch in annoyance.

"I'll let you mess with my hair and my outfit if you'll just go away for the remaining hour before we head to the village. " I told him rubbing my temple. I quickly walked away from Legault before even hearing his reply. Right now I just felt tired. I ended up just laying in bed for the hour, listening to people fuss over the wedding competition. When the hour passed, we were all moving towards the village.

"Some people were way too excited for it. It's just a stupid competition." I thought to myself. I watched as Serra fussed with her hair and the guys getting reprimanded by Wallace for unkempt hair.

"Oh for! Wallace at least we have hair!" I watched as Wallace took out his axe and Bartre running away. Alice came up to me then, wearing her cloak to hide herself.

"What up with the cloak?"

"Shut up!" She hissed. "Serra and Priscilla are after me again!" She shook her head. "Those morons want to put me in a frilly dress now for the competition. " I started to imagine Alice in a frilly dress and started to blush lightly.

"Well that means they care." She nodded.

"Yea well I would prefer to keep with my pants." We continued to talk for a while before we went into a lapse of silence. Alice quickly left after we went into silence. From the looks of it, she went to talk to Legault. I felt a small twinge and shook my head. I saw Guy walked towards me.

"What up?" I asked him.

"I'm so fricken tired." He mumbled as we continued the march. "And we're going to reach the village in about 5 minutes." I nodded and went up towards Priscilla, leaving Guy.

"Hey Lady Priscilla! Shouldn't you girls be changing now?" She shook her head and grinned widely.

"Nope! All of the girls are going to find an actual wedding dress in the village!" Alice popped up behind Priscilla now.

"Wait what? Priscilla it costs gold to buy the dress! We're trying to get gold not lose it!" Priscilla shook her head and leaned in to whisper to Alice. Whatever Priscilla said to Alice worked. Alice hesitated but allowed it. "Fine…" Priscilla clasped onto Alice's hands quickly.

"Oh Alice this is going to be so fun!" Priscilla giggled happily.

"Stop acting like a little girl Priscilla!" Priscilla pouted but smiled.

"Come on we're at the village let's go!" Priscilla quickly took Alice's hand and ran towards the village. I watched dumbfounded at the sight.

"Huh? Well I guess that's that." I was heading towards my tent when Legault stopped me.

"Ahem remember your little promise?" Legault ask with a gleam in his eyes. I gulped and smiled awkwardly.

"Ah hehe. Well I'm just gonna-" I started running away then but Legault quickly caught up.

"Now now if you settle down this can be painless." Legault smiled somehow threateningly. I gulped and resigned myself to death.

(Alice PoV)

"This is so… puffy." I moaned at Priscilla and Serra. Priscilla squealed in delight while Serra nodded approvingly.

"Oh Ali. You look so pretty! This is the dress for you!" I shook my head.

"I think Serra would look better in this…" Serra immediately shook her head.

"No way! I already found **my** wedding dress and Priscilla has found hers! This is yours alright!" I sighed and nodded. Once I did Priscilla clapped her hands and smiled.

"Alright then! Now lets get to the competition halls!" Once we paid for the dresses we all made it to the competition grounds, the village center. Once we reached we met up with all of the people competing, and paid the entrance fee. The couples split up and went to their separate dressing rooms.

-X-

"Priscilla are you sure this is the right hair style?" Serra asked doubtfully. "It's so plain…" Serra turned from the chair she was sitting in and frowned. Serra's hair was simply put down from her ponytails and was slightly curled to make it look wavy.

"Serra although I have little to no interest in hairstyles or fashion, you look stunning!" I told her seeing her in her elegant gown and the simple flower veil on her head with her hair swooping down to her waist. She looked beautiful. Serra smiled at the compliments and nodded.

"Alright now its Priscilla's turn!" Just as Serra was about to reach for Priscilla hair as Priscilla sat down where Serra sat down once before I quickly caught her hand.

"Why don't you let me handle this one Serra?" Serra frowned but nodded. She moved away from Priscilla as I reached for her hair. Priscilla giggled and smiled.

"Thought you weren't interested in hairstyles Alice." I started to comb her hair thoroughly.

"No I'm not but your hair is short so it's easy to know what I could do and well now all I have to put on is the veil isn't it?" I took hold of her veil and put it on her.

"Priscilla you look like a princess!" Serra squealed. I stared at Priscilla and smiled.

"If only _they_ could see you now." Priscilla started to well up.

"I know…" I hugged Priscilla and smiled. Serra looked between us and pouted.

"Geez! What are you two talking about?" Serra shouted loud enough to have all the girls in the room turn their eyes towards us. Many of them giggled and there were some like Lyn who slapped their forehead and groaned at our loudness. Serra quieted down immediately and blushed.

"Geez Serra so loud!" I giggled. Serra immediately went into a fit before Priscilla calmed her down enough.

"Ok now its Alice's turn!" Serra turned to me and put me down on the chair. "First we need to get rid of those braids!"

"Eh?" I squeaked as Serra attacked me with a brush, flat iron, and water. In 10 minutes or so Serra was done with the attack and Alice was ready.

"You look so different!" Lyn exclaimed as she walked over to us, her hair ready courtesy of Florina. Florina looked at us timidly and blushed.

"You guys look pretty." She said quietly. I immediately perked up.

"Florina you're so cute!" I giggled as I hugged her. Florina squeaked and Lyn glared at me. Nino came bouncing over then giggling.

"This dress is so fluffy!" Nino grinned widely and made everyone relax. Karla came over and frowned.

"I cannot believe I let Bartre drag me into this…" We all sweat dropped at that. Fiora came over at that time also and smiled radiantly.

"Best of luck to everyone!" She said kindly. Rebecca came over then and blushed.

"This feels so weird!" She exclaimed.

"It feels weird for everyone Rebecca!" Lyn told her. Rebecca nodded but continues to squirm. Suddenly we heard a loud cry for help and turned towards the door.

"That sounded like Matthew didn't it?" Lyn asked. I hit my forehead.

"Oh. Matt!" I said quietly.

-X-

(Matthew PoV)

"Legault get away from me!" I screamed at him. I started to try to run again in my suit.

"Why can't you just be cooperative Matthew? Really? Between me and Wallace styling your hair who will it be?" Legault asked. "So far everyone chose me and their hair looks splendid!" Legault showed Erk, Raven, and Jaffar to me and I felt dread and laughter coarse through me. Erk, Raven, and Jaffar had their hair combed through and gelled in an upward style. I felt like laughing but the burning from their eyes made me feel stone cold.

"No I would really prefer not to have you do my hair…" I tried to say again.

"No no no!" That will not do!" Just as I was about to reason with him again I saw Wallace cut Bartre's hair and the cry of sadness course through Bartre.

"This is terrible! You cut almost all of my hair off!" Bartre cried out at Wallace.

"Nonsense! You look like a proper man now!" Wallace exclaimed. "Now who's next?" He bellowed. All of the males backed away and I cringed.

"You know what Legault go ahead." Legault quickly finished my hair before I could complain again. I looked around at the remaining men, looking for someone I knew and cast my glance at Lord Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood! Are you not participating?" Eliwood nodded.

"Ninian doesn't want the public to see her publicly so we will back out of this event." I nodded and looked to see Hector sitting in a chair pouting.

"Lord Hector! Why so glum?" Hector turned around and grimaced.

"I really don't want to do this stupid competition." He mumbled.

"Then why are you doing it my lord?" I asked him knowing full well why as does everyone else in the army.

"Because Florina wanted to do it…" Hector mumbled and blushed.

"Love is a powerful thing isn't it my lord?" I told him laughing slightly. Hector glared at me as Eliwood began laughing as well. Guy walked over to me then.

"How do I look?" Guy asked me. I glanced him over in his tux and looked at his hair in a braid.

"Maybe tie your hair in a ponytail would make it look better?" I suggested, knowing how much he loved his hair. Guy nodded and nervously unwound his hair and put it in a ponytail.

"How about now?" He asked again.

"Too high. Let me do it." I untied his hair and tied it lower. "There we go, better." Guy nodded and gulped. "Why are you so nervous?" I asked confused.

"Because Priscilla is going to be wearing a wedding dress! She's gonna look so beautiful…" Guy told me, arms flailing. "What am I going to say to her?"

"Well for one thing calm down! It's not a real wedding. Geez!" I told him quietly. Guy nodded and thought carefully.

"Calm. Deep breath. Calm." Guy muttered to himself and walked slowly away, bumping into walls and people without noticing.

"He's gonna get himself killed at this rate…" Kent muttered worriedly. Wil nodded beside him.

"At the rate he's going he's not going to reach the wedding!" Wil muttered.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them curiously. Kent nodded.

"I'm holding up. It's gong to be harder to hold my head high if I don't calm myself now." Kent told me. Wil nodded.

"Yeah it would be hard to keep calm if you're not calm now wouldn't it?" Wil continued. I looked back at Guy and sighed.

"He is so screwed then." I thought to myself. We heard the announcer's begin to announce all the couples and one by one we walked to the door when we heard our names called.

"Guy and Priscilla." Guy walked awkwardly towards the door and opened it.

"I really hope he's going to be alright." I mumbled. As soon as I heard my name called I walked out.

-X-

(Matthew PoV)

"You will be trying to find your girlfriend in the midst of the crowd we have provided. We will time how long it has been and then we'll see if you're the winner of that round." I nodded and ran out.

I continued to look for Alice, trying to find her in the midst of males and females interlocked arms. I felt someone tugging at my arm and looked to see a beautiful woman next to me. I blushed and tried to pry her arm off of me. "I'm sorry, I don't think I have the right person." The woman pouted and grabbed my face.

"It's me you dummy!" Alice said while pinching my cheeks. I blinked rapidly and felt my cheeks burn.

"Eh?" I said reasonably loud. She grabbed hold of my arm and nudged me forward.

"C'mon, its our turn to make an entrance." We walked through the entrance to witness a huge crowd and catcalls from all sides. Alice held onto my arm tightly and made it look like we were really in love. I in returned scratched the back of my head sheepishly. The crowd roared with delight at the sight of us as we turned and took our booth. We looked around for Guy and Priscilla or anyone else we knew but it was only us at the moment.

"One minute for Matthew and Alice!" We both gawked at the announcer. The announcer continued. "Could this be the power of love? Most other couples are still trying to find their girlfriend and oh wait we have another found!"

"Five minutes for Guy and Priscilla!" Guy and Priscilla went into the booth next to us and pointed a 'V' in victory. Priscilla grinned and put a thumbs up in our direction and latched onto Guy. Guy blushed hotly but kept a tight hold on Priscilla. I glanced at Alice and saw how beautiful she looked in the light. I blushed as she turned towards me and quickly turned my head away.

"Damn it she actually looks pretty!" I thought embarrassed.

"Hey Matt… are you-" Before Alice finished her sentence we heard a loud screech.

"ERKY!" Serra called out loudly. Erk came over quickly to where he heard the voice and found Serra quickly and got into the booth. The announcer began again.

"A-amazing! Five seconds! How can this be possible?" The announcer cried into the microphone.

"Man you are loud Serra!" Erk mumbled to her. Serra glanced up at Erk and smiled.

"So how do you think I look?" Serra asks Erk. Erk shrugged and tried to hide a blush.

"Better than usual." He mumbled.

"What? Erk that is sooooo mean! You should say 'You look as beautiful as always!'" Erk sighed as Serra continued to drone on. As the challenge continues, the team who won this round is Erk and Serra so they received the most points. In second was Eliza and Zero (A/N C'mon we can't win them all) with 30 seconds, and third was Kent and Fiora with 40 seconds. (A/N It's too much of a pain to list all the times so I'll list the points at the end of the competition.).

The announcer continued the list until he reached the end with Alice and Matthew at fourth, Bartre and Karla at twentieth, Nino and Jaffar at eighth, Wil and Rebecca at fifth, Lyn and Raven at twelfth, Guy and Priscilla at seventh, and Hector and Florina at thirteenth.

"That was the end of the first round! What will happen to the competitors now? If you guys think this was easy you're in for a nasty surprise!" The announcer turn then. "Your next trial is…"

* * *

Ok this time its not really supposed to be a cliffhanger. I actually wanted to see if anybody have an idea for a trial that they want me to write about and to see if I have anybody still reading this considering its been months. Also, I found some pictures of anime girls that look like they could be Priscilla, Lyn, Serra, and my idea of what Alice could look like. If you guys have pictures go ahead and message me about them or review to tell me about them. If you guys want to see the pictures I found let me know in a review and well if you guys know it's allowed to do that since I really don't know. Also as always review and sorry for the long wait. I make no promises for the next chapter since I obviously shouldn't make any with the rate I'm going. Wow this is a long rant! Well without further ado... Later!


	10. Chapter 9: Question & Answer

Could it be?! No way! (Checks in newspapers) Trials is FINALLY updated! Yeah jokes aside sorry for late and well actually yeah just for late update. It's been what a year? Yeah sorry you guys! On the bright side the story isn't dead yet! I'm actually really curious on who is still here for this story since I am just about the worst updater ever. Well please review you guys they mean the world to me and actually gives me inspiration. Yes believe it or not it gives me inspiration. Anyways enough with the long rant!

Disclaimer: When did I ever own it?

Now then without further ado here's the story!

P.S. Also Happy Chinese New Years everyone!

* * *

Trials

Chapter 9: Question & Answer

(No PoV)

"Your next trial is..." The announcer paused for dramatic effect. "Is Q & A! How well do you know your partner?!" Most couples breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this but for people like Alice, Matthew, Guy, Priscilla, and the rest of the army were mentally screwed. Suddenly a screen popped up in between the booths and the 'couples' were separated.

"Alright! Question number one! When is your spouse' birthday!" Every couple scribbled down the answer and everyone in the army got it wrong on both sides except for Alice and Matthew.

"Ooh! Ouch!" The announcer called out as the couples who had gotten the question wrong were electrocuted.

"What the hell?!" Bartre roared as he got fried. The announcer giggled to himself before speaking.

"Did I mention every time you get a question wrong you get electrocuted? No? Oops my bad!" The announcer giggled out. The entirety of the army who had gotten the question wrong glared at the announcer. The announcer ignored the glares and continued with the second question.

"Where was your first kiss with your spouse?" The announcer spoke. All of the couples blushed at the thought and wrote down their answers.

To the dismay of Hector who had to write never and Florina who had written the same, the announcer chuckled and spoke in a mocking tone, "Ooh! Ouch! Not even once huh?" The announcer then went up to Hector and placed an arm on his shoulder. "It's okay man. Nobody thinks you're PATHETIC for never having kissed your girl. No it's not PATHETIC at all! After all if you never kissed her we know you never did IT with her either. Am I right?!" He held up a hand for a high five in which Hector in all his rage did whatever he could do to not chuck his axe at him. The announcer merely chuckled at Hector before walking away.

"Well it seems like every couple got that question ri-" He began before hearing the electrocution. "Oho! Looks like couple Matthew and Alice got the question wrong! Let's see what they each wrote!"

The announcer walked up to Matthew first and read his answer aloud. "In the castle." He then turned towards Alice and read her board. "In the field. Well... That tells me absolutely nothing. Would either of you care to explain your answer?" Before Alice could even answer Matthew spoke up quickly.

"No!" He shouted with a slight blush on his cheeks. The announcer stared at him, leaned in, poked and tried to pry the information out of him before giving up and turning to Alice.

"How about you?" Alice merely turned her cheek away from the announcer. The announcer sighed in annoyance before speaking into his mic.

"The most interesting couple in the world!" He muttered sarcastically into the mic, which elicited laughter from the crowd. The next few questions for some reason or another nobody got wrong. They were the 'What color is your favorite, the blood type of your spouse, and the favorite food'. The whole of the army and the some of the contestants were panting by the time this question came around.

"This question is for the guys only! What is your 'wives' BWH?!" Pretty much all the guys started blushing and the girls stared in shock. Hector slammed his fist on the podium.

"What the hell kinda question is that?!" He roared. The announcer went up to Hector and rested his hand on Hector's shoulder with pity.

"Oh right! You're the guy who never even KISSED his girl. Well good luck!" The announcer spoke with a wide grin. Hector glared at him and started shouting at the announcer's retreating form.

"Go to hell!" Hector shouted. Needless to say every couple aside from Eliza and Zero (A/N: Anyone remember them?) got it wrong.

"Well then that was a pathetic display of how well you know your spouse's body." The announcer cried out. Most of the couples glared at him. The announcer ignored it and shouted into the microphone.

"Anyways now for the final question which makes up the most points and made all the other questions up 'till now pointless!" All of the couples glared at him and had one conclusive thought.

"This bitch!"

The announcer coughed into his sleeve before speaking the final question. "How well do you know your spouse?! Who or what is their most prized possession!" Everyone blinked and write down hesitantly what their answers were. To the surprise of everyone, Bartre and Karla had gotten the question correct and boosted from last place to fifth.

"His weapon," Karla had written down for Bartre and explained that to Bartre his weapon is his life. To the surprise of even Karla who had written beforehand what her most important treasure was and wrote it in truth, Bartre had guessed correctly.

"Her brother." And he refused to say more on Karla's behalf. Karla was shocked that he had not written down the answer 'Her sword' but was in fact touched he knew what was important to her.

The truth of it is most of the people in the army had guessed correct for both or had gotten half for the partner knowing it. Raven had said Lyn's heritage and Lyn had said his sister. There were quiet murmurings throughout the army at hearing Raven had a sister but nothing to reveal who it really was.

The turn finally came to Alice and Matthew. Alice flipped her sign and on the board scrawled with carefully written letters was the single name Leila.

"Correct!" The announcer called seeing Alice's answer. He then turned to Matthew and read his board. "Correct as well!" Alice turned in her seat to see the word Matthew had answered with.

It was the single word that she didn't believe he would know.

Dreams.

By the end of the round, the images of the people who had gone in for the army has changed in each person's eyes.

"Alright! That's it for this round! Next round is where the games really begin! People will be eliminated in the next round as well!" The announcer cried out. "The next trial is..."

* * *

Yeah it's a short chapter but at least I updated right? Yeah? No? Still there's the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review again it's a joy reading them, good or bad. Of course good is preferred ;). Also for those of you who stuck around to read The Diary it is now uploaded right after I post this chapter. So please review and tell me if you like The Diary as well. Also one last thing do you guys like Alice cause she may or may not make an appearance due to you guys in The Diary. Well I guess that's it please review as said before and well Later I guess.


End file.
